A Correct Guess
by waterrain
Summary: Sealand is upset and America tries to help by saying what he believes to be encouraging words, but then things went a little downhill with Canada's arrival. England shows up and America saves the day, but ends up being alone.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Correct Guess**

**By Waterrain**

America was walking cheerfully down the streets smiling brightly and humming to himself. Then he felt his shirt being tugged and his blue eyes widened in surprise at seeing a kid that looked like England.

"America, How do I get others to reconzie me?" The smaller Nation asked calmly and his voice was high pitched. America blinked for a moment and mentally tried to recall the name.

'Alright. He is not England, but jeez those eyebrows and I feel sorry for him. He is not Hong Kong or Scotland or-' America's thought to himself and mentally listing off a few Nations.

"America, Do you my name?" The kid sounded depressed and it made America bite his lip trying to think harder.

'Got to think. Okay, He is wearing a Sailor uniform which means he deals with the sea and right now he is on land. Well a guess is better than nothing.' America mentally thought and he smiled brightly.

"Sealand." America said smoothly, he mentally nodded to himself for it looked like his answer was correct for the smaller Nation was smiling, and cheering.

"I'm better off than Canada." Sealand commented happily and he felt joy for someone knew his name. America blinked and then he noticed a hat with a maple on it. His hand reached out to grab it suddenly and a smile was on his lips.

"America, Why did you take my hat." Canada said quietly and Sealand silently fumed for the attention was off of him.

"Ummm…Natural instincts at seeing a maple." America commented happily, but Canada frowned and decided to have a few words with him meaning actually a lot. In just a few hours, America was in tears, and Sealand looked horrified at Canada.

"Canada, I think America is crying." Sealand said quietly and he mentally thought 'Canada can be really scary and note to self do not take anything maple from him without his say so.'

"When did you get here?" Canada asked in confusion and he blinked for a moment. "Where did you come from Sealand?"

America was hugged by Sealand who was crying loudly and holding onto the taller Nation tightly. Canada looked on with confusion and wondered was it something he had said.

"No one notices me." Sealand cried out and America blinked away his own tears along with mentally deleting what Canada had said to him.

"Come on…Sealand." America said slowly and he patted the shorter Nation on the shoulder. "I'm sure one day the others will notice you. Maybe Russia will want you to become one with him? Heh, he is pretty creepy and might actually try to make you shorter by pressing down onto your head."

Sealand looked up at America with watery eyes and his eyes widened in horror when remembering what he had seen Russia do. England showed up, but he did not see Sealand or Canada and he could only see America.

"America, I need to..Have you been crying?" England asked in a slightly worried voice to America.

"Nope. Sealand here is depressed about no one-" America started to say, but then he was cut off and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh, I didn't notice him." England told America and he tilted his head at Sealand. "When did you get here and why are you bothering America?"

"England you're a-" Sealand said angrily and he swore quite a few colorful words to England in French, but finished in English with a firm. "No wonder why everyone bloody hates you and even your own brothers can't stand you."

"I know French although I strongly dislike it. Your coming with me, Sealand. You are one rude and vulgar little brat." England stated firmly and his green eyes were narrowed along with having his arms crossed.

"Please America help me." Sealand pleaded to America and he received a nod along with a bright smile from America.

"Hey, Iggy. Your cooking has always been bad." America commented causally and he noticed that Sealand was slowly walking away.

"You use to like it." England stated flatly, but his eyes showed that he was hurt by America's words.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." America said calmly and he smiled at England.

"My feelings do not matter now." England said to him in an upset voice and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"You deserve the truth." America stated happily and he noticed that Sealand was gone. Sealand had escaped while America and England were talking, but Canada stayed and shook his head while sighing.

"Why did you not say hello." Canada said sadly and he sighed to himself while looking at England who was blinking.

"Who are you?" England asked in confusion and he glanced at America who was rolling his eyes.

"Sealand was right about you." Canada whispered softly to England, but he was only heard by America.

"He's Canada." America commented happily as he pulled a reluctant England and a softly protesting Canada into a big hug while smiling brightly. "So what do we do now? Nevermind, I say let's take down your flags and put up mine because they are sweet."

England and Canada pushed America away along with saying firmly 'No'. America smiled brightly as they walked away and appeared to be talking together.

"More than likely complaining about me, but oh well my work here is done. Canada shouldn't be upset with England and well England shouldn't be upset about Sealand. So everyone is happy in the end and I get to be a hero." America said to himself cheerfully and begun to go on with his walk home even though he felt a bit lonely with no one being with him, but he comforted himself by the thought of that is the price of being a Hero and America smiled to himself along with holding his head up high.

"I'm a hero." America told himself happily and he ignored the pain that was deep within his heart. "Everyone is happy."

The unspoken words that were locked away and kept buried was 'Expect me'. America pretended that tears didn't run down his cheeks as soon as he was inside his home and that when he was laying down on his soft bed that he didn't cry into a pillow.

'Being a hero is lonely work at times, but someone has to be one and keep everyone happy.' America thought to himself and fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

**Please review and thank you. **


End file.
